1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. the Related Art
Nowadays, electrical connectors are widely used in electronic products to realize signal transmission between the electronic products and corresponding peripheral equipments thereof. In order to meet market requirements, the electrical connectors are being at the period of mass production. With the rapid development of electronic technology, the electrical connector is required to give consideration to both high speed information transmission rate and miniaturization structure. However, the electrical connector is often mated with a mating connector in a single direction for insertion. As a result, users need to recognize both positive and negative directions of the electrical connector firstly before using the electronic product. It is inconvenient for the users.